<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thank you (for loving me) by sweetheartshumjr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956945">Thank you (for loving me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartshumjr/pseuds/sweetheartshumjr'>sweetheartshumjr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Good Friend, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Spoilers, he gets one though, just a pinch though, post flirting with social anxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:00:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartshumjr/pseuds/sweetheartshumjr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS FROM "FLIRTING WITH SOCIAL ANXIETY"</p><p>Roman thought he needed to thank him. Virgil is not so sure</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thank you (for loving me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>apparently I am not able to write fluff without bits of angst in-between...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thank you"</p><p>Virgil looked at him, clearly surprised.</p><p>"You've already thanked me, Ro."</p><p>Roman sighed, shaking his head absentmindly.</p><p>It was a hectic day, or dare he admit it, even weeks. So after a few freak outs about Nico being absolutely amazing and some running around the house he finally decided to rest. By the time he was done setting up a movie and stealing snacks (while also carefully trying to not meet with any other side) Virgil showed up at his doorstep.</p><p>And moments later, here they were, wrapped together under a fluffy, purple-ish blanket and <em>Nightmare before Christmas</em> playing on TV.</p><p>"I know" he answered turning fully to the other side's direction. "But I didn't want to thank you only for the earlier... I- I mean..." he stumbled, realising that was exactly what he meant, but just not in that way. He scratched the back of his head, flustered. "I mean, yes, earlier, but not like only in earlier as for today's activities, but like also..."</p><p>"Ro" Virgil's surprisingly gentle words cut through his rambling. He looked up. "Relax, dude, you're on your way to hyperventilating yourself."</p><p>Roman laughed, although maybe even anxiously.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, you're probably right" he mumbled. Virgil just nodded, and looked at him patiently waiting for the words to come out. Roman took a deep breath in.</p><p>"What I meant to say" he started, looking down at his hands "was thank you."</p><p>"Yeah, that was quite clear from the start."</p><p>"But like I said, not for today, although I appreciate it, truly. But... For everything that you have done since... You know when".</p><p>He felt his cheeks grow hotter with every word spoken. He chuckled, nervously. Damn, he's really coming for Virgil's brand isn't he?</p><p>"Oh..." Virgil blinked. "Man, you really don't have to..."</p><p>"No, no, let me get that out" <em>while I still have the guts</em>, he thought to himself. He run a hand through his hair and looked up again. Upon meeting Virgil's eyes he almost cowered and looked sideways but he refused to do so. Virgil has to understand.</p><p>"Thank you for having my back. For checking on me, for listening to me for... For letting me cry and ramble and just for... For being there" he reached out his hand, asking for permission. Virgil understood, like he did every time nowadays, and let his hand be taken. Focusing on their now joined palms, but keeping his eyes on the other side's face, Roman continued. "I know it is way out of your comfort zone. And I know it must have been hard for you to hear all of the things that I've been saying. But..." he smiled, seeing how Virgil's cheeks started to grow pink. At least he's not alone with the apparent hotness in the room. "But I want you to know I appreciate it. A lot. Actually more than you can imagine. And I know, I won't be able to repay your kindness with anything right now so I thought that I could just thank you. So Virgil..." he clutched their hands with slightly more force. "Thank you for everything."</p><p>Silence fell upon them. It stretched out for so long that Roman started wondering if perhaps he said one word too much.</p><p>He was about to open his mouth, when Virgil softly chuckled and shook his head.</p><p>"This might have been the sappiest thing I have ever heard in my entire life" he finally said. Roman couldn't help but laugh a little himself.</p><p>"I do try my best you know".</p><p>"I know" Virgil answered. He tugged a little on their hands, making Roman fall against his side with a yelp. "The thing is, you don't <em>have</em> to thank me. You don't owe me thanks for anything, especially for something like that."</p><p>"I know" echoed Roman, laying his head on Virgil's shoulder. He smiled timidly when he felt the other side's head on his. "But I wanted to do this anyway".</p><p>"In that case, you're welcome, Romano. Now let's go back to the movie, because I think my sappy meter just blown out and I need something to repair it."</p><p>Roman just shook his head, closing his eyes. <em>One day,</em> he thought. <em>One day I'll say something even sappier.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come and yell at me on tumblr @|suibianbichen</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>